The Phantom's Angel
by Doctor's Angel
Summary: The Phantom takes on a new student, but will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I was sitting on the steps of the Opera Populare stage watching the performers get ready for that night opera. I look up and see the new chandelier and think to my self 'I like the old one better'. Madame Giry, the ballet instructor sees me looking at the new chandelier and comes over to me and says "The Phantom of the opera let the old one crash down". "Who's the Phantom of the opera" I ask with a confused look on my face. "You don't know", of course I knew who he was, I had over heard Madame telling Raoul two years ago, that's how information was found out around the opera house, eavesdropping. As I had listened on Madame Giry had told of a little boy she had rescued from a traveling circus. She had hid him from the world and its cruelties. From that day on my heart had gone out to the Phantom, not only because I felt sorry for him but I had a past that was the same as his. As Madame told me his story I thought I saw movement from above the stage but dismissed it, thinking it was just one of the stage hands. I thanked Madame for her story and left the stage. I was currently using the dressing room that Christine had used when she was at the opera house. No one used it, they said the Phantom still haunted the room, but I didn't care. I found my key and unlocked the door, I put the key on the dresser and went into the bathroom. As I was coming out of the bathroom I thought I saw a white mask in the floor length mirror. I went over to the mirror and pushed up against it and gasped as it moved under my touch. I pulled on the mirror and it opened to reveal a long hallway. I was going to step into the hallway but thought against it, so I shut the mirror and laid down on my bed.

As I awoke the next morning I found a beautiful red rose on my pillow, the rose had a black silk ribbon tied around the stem and I smiled, I knew that the rose was from the phantom. I got up and laid the rose on the vanity and went I into the bathroom to get dressed. As I left the bathroom I had on a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a pair of black boots. I had my hair in a low ponytail and left the room, locking the door behind me. I couldn't belive that the phantom was in my room as I had slept. I smiled to myself and climbed up into the rafters above the stage. I worked as a stage hand and helped the scene- shifters with the operas. "Angel why are you wearing men's clothes?" asked Joseph Buquet the chief sceneshifter; "Because it's easer to wear this than those stupid dresses" I answered with a hint of anger in my voice. Joseph Buquet was the chief scene shifter for every opera, how he got the job I'll never know. He had a run in with the phantom two years ago that had scared him out of his wits. I helped him get the stage ready for the next scene in the opera, Faust. As I was doing that I felt as I was being watched so I stopped what I was doing and looked around, I saw nothing and went back to work. As Madame Giry let the ballet girls go to lunch I was called down by her. I went down to the stage and she asked why I was working with Buquet and I told her that I would never be cut out for the ballet, and anyway I like working with my hands I told her, She nodded and left the stage. I looked out into the audience and wondered what it was like to sing on the stage, I had tried it once before but I got stage fright and fainted. I looked around to make sure no one was around and began to sing "Child of the wilderness born into emptiness learn to be lonely learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you comfort and care for you learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me up, Never dreamed that out in the world, there are arms to hold you, you've always known that your heart was on its own. As I was singing my voice carried to the depths of the opera house. A figure stopped mid-stride as he heard my voice. 'I wonder who that could be' he thought. As he made his way up toward the theater, he slipped into Box 5 unnoticed. So laugh in your loneliness child of the wilderness learn to be lonely lean how to love life that is lived alone, learn to be lonely life can be live, life can be loved alone". I opened my eyes only to have my vision blurred and find tears rolling down my cheeks. That song always hit close to home with me, I had a boyfriend but of course he dumped me, I would have to live life alone. I sighed and wiped my tears from my neck and went to bed. As I left the stage the figure in box 5 thought to himself 'Looks like light has finally shined in this place again.' He smiled and left hidden in shadow.

The next morning as I was up in the rafters I hummed a part to Don Juan, the phantoms opera that premiered two years ago. I couldn't contain my self any longer and started to sing softly "Past the point of no return, no going back now our passion play has now at last begun, past all thought of right or wrong one final question how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us? Past the point of return the final threshold the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn we've past the point of no return." As I was about to sing the phantoms part I heard the most angelic voice behind me "say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, leave me save me from my solitude, say you want me here beside you, I turn around and see the Phantom standing behind me, his eyes filled with passion and amazment as I joined in with him, "Anywhere you go let me go to, love me that's all I ask of you". I smiled at him and he smiled back, he advances towards me and I stand my ground, he says "Your voice is amazing but it could be better meet me in your dressing room at midnight tomorrow night and I will teach you, your voice will grow and you will become a star" "But why me mousier I'm nothing but a stagehand, the last time I tried to sing on stage I fainted" The Phantom smiled and said "as long as I'm here you'll be fine". I nodded nervously and said "thank you mousier phantom" "don't be late tomorrow night mademoiselle Angel." "I wont, you can count on it" I said as I left the rafters. I walked to my room and unlocked the door, I through myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow, I had just had my first encounter with the phantom of the opera. Could I trust him and become his student, after all, I loved him like I hadn't loved anyone before, but I couldn't let him know that just yet. That night as my clock struck 12:00 I heard a voice coming from my mirror, I got up and walked over to the mirror and saw the phantoms reflection in it. I smiled to myself and thought 'so this is how he taught Christine'. I saw my mirror slide back and the phantom held out his hand. I stepped into the mirror and he led me down the passage way that I found behind my mirror. Suddenly I was overcome by a song that I had never head before so I just went with it. "In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again for now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind", the phantom began to sing with me, "Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind." He led me to a boat that was docked at a small shore, he helped me into the boat and got in behind me and pushed off with the rowing stick. "Thought's who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear, he sings it's me they hear, your spirit and my voice in one combined the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind. He whispers in my ear, "Sing my angel of music", I begin to vocalize as we come up on the entrance to his lair and the gate begins to rise, as its rising my voice made candelabras come out of the water, already lit. The phantom docks the boat and gets out throughing his cape off, helping me out of the boat. He says "There are a few things I must ask you never to do, the first is never go into the lake, the second, is never come down here without my permission, and the third most important thing is never, ever remove this mask." I nodded and asked "May I ask you something mousier Phantom"? "Why is it that you wear the mask in the first place, you should be proud to show your deformity" I covered my mouth knowing I had said to much. The Phantom looked at me and said "You've seen it and it doesn't scare you" I shook my head no and he led me over to the organ and I sat down. He sat down next to me and I said to him "You're not the only one with a deformity." I lifted my sleeve and showed him my tiger striped scars that went down my arm. "I was in a fire when I was about two and the doctors tried everything to get rid of the scars but nothing worked. So I lived with the scars and I'm proud to have them now because there're apart of me, I don't care what your face looks like, I care about what lies in your heart". The Phantom said to me "The last time I reviled my face to anyone I was locked up in a cage with _gypsies_" He spit the last word out like it was poison. I asked him "Are you going to teach me to sing, or not?" "Patience little diva, now here, take this and sing the aria". He handed me the final song to the opera Hannibal. I sang and let the music fill me up as I had done before. After I had sung it the phantom asked me "What do you do when you sing?" "I let the music fill me up and I tune out everything around me" "That's very good but when you sing you have little emotion so the next time sing it with everything you've got" I nodded my head and tried it again, this time singing it with the passion I had felt when I was with Johnny. "Now that was amazing little diva, how did you do that?" the phantom asked when I finished, "well I just thought of something happy when I sang." I touched the necklace Johnny had given me before he dumped me. It was a rose sword, he knew that I loved to sword fight so he gave me the necklace. I asked the phantom "What am I to call you, I don't want to keep calling you phantom, because that's more of a title than a name." "Erik, you may call me Erik" he said. I yawned and Erik said "You're tired you should get some sleep, I'll take you back to your room". He led me to the boat and got in behind me and pushed off, he led me to the mirror and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stepped out of the mirror and laid down on my bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

The Phantoms POV

Why did I get involved with this stage hand she was beautiful and a had a voice like an angel but she would be like all the others she would be repulsed by my face, but maybe not, she was different than Christine, she didn't care about looks but what lied in the heart. I knew that from the moment she sang that I was in love all over again. But this love was different than Christine's love, I was obsessed with Christine maybe because she was the first woman I had ever laid eyes on, but the love I had for Angel was much different. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go, I wanted to kiss her with all the passion I felt in my heart. I retired to my lair and got into bed thinking about Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The next morning I was awakened by Madame Giry banging on my door saying "Get up child you're late, Buquet needs your help." I rolled out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I noticed a note on my vanity and picked it up and turned it over. The traditional mark was there; the red skull seal was on the back. I smiled and thought to myself "Erik was watching over me last night, that's sweet" I tore open the note and it read "Angel I hope you slept well meet me on the stage at 6:00 tonight", all my love Erik. After I read the note I went into the bathroom and got ready. I exited the bathroom and was wearing a black shirt, black pants and my black boots. I exited the room and locked the door behind me.

I ran to the rafters and spotted Buquet and ran up to him and asked "Why do you need me this early in the morning Buquet?" "Because there's a new opera in a few weeks time and we need to get ready for it." "What's it called?" I asked in an annoyed voice, not really wanting to be there. "Bring Me to life, it's about an Earth bound angel that has to find true love and if she doesn't she will die." "Who's the lead of the opera", I had a feeling that it was going to be Carlotta. "Carlotta". I rolled my eyes and sighed thinking 'I really wish that was me and not Carlotta, I can sing a so much better than her, oh well'. I leaned on the rafters watching the ballet girls and Madame Giry. After we finished the painting and building part of the set the stagehands and the set workers went to the dinning hall to eat. I of course didn't feel like eating so I went to my dressing room. I unlocked my door and went into the room and shut the door behind me.

I looked at the clock on my dresser and it read 2:00 pm. I went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I undressed and lowered myself in the water and let my sore muscles unwind themselves. As I was bathing I heard something coming from behind the rose tapestry in the bathroom. I stood up and grabbed my robe from the hook and stepped out of the tub. I exited the bathroom and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. I looked at the clock on the dresser and it read 5:50. I got ready and left the room, locking the door behind me. As I got to the stage I felt as if I was being watched. I stopped walking and turned around to find no one behind me and continued on. As I got to the stage all the lights went out and I knew that this was Erik's doing and I smiled. I felt a hand come across my shoulders and down my back, I was pulled against a body and I stayed still not wanting to anger the one holding me. A voice whispered in my ear "What is a fine young woman like your self doing on a darkened stage such as this?" That voice, I would know that voice anywhere the voice belonged to none other than Joseph Buquet, he sounded as if he had been drinking and the stench he was giving off proved it. I grabbed his hands and pulled them off of me, kneed him in the groin and ran to my dressing room. I grabbed my key from my pocket and unlocked the door, ran in, slammed the door behind me and locked it. "Little Diva is everything alright?" asked Erik. I looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. "Everything is fan- flipping tastic, if you don't count having the drunk Joseph Buquet sneaking up behind you while you're on the stage" "He didn't hurt you did he" asked Erik. I shook my head no and walked over to the mirror and asked "Can we have the lesson down in your lair tonight, I don't want to have to face Buquet again"

He opened the mirror and held out his hand for me to take and I took it, he pulled me in and shut the mirror behind me. I smiled at him and he took his free hand and put around my waist. I looked at him and the uncovered part of his face was a beet red, he was blushing. He led me down to the boat and I got in, he behind me. I leaned up against his legs as he rowed the boat to the lair. He got out, helped me out and took me to the organ. I sat down and watched Erik play his organ. I asked "is it hard to learn to play". "No", he stopped playing and looked at me. He looked at my necklace and said, "Who gave you that necklace"; I sighed and said "my ex- boyfriend, before he dumped me. You see I was at a sword-fighting tournament and he surprised me by showing up and watching me fight. After the tournament he gave me the necklace and then took me out for dinner. As we were eating dinner a young woman came up to him and she said to me "Why are you with my man", I asked the young woman "Your man, how long have you been going out?" "A year" I looked at Johnny and slapped him across the face and left the restaurant in tears." I couldn't believe that I had just reviled my darkest secret to Erik, the man I had loved from the moment I had heard his story. I said, "After that I vowed to never love again because I don't want to be hurt again".

As I said that I yawned and realized it was 1:00 in the morning. Erik took my hand a led me to the boat and helped me get in. When we got to the mirror he spun me into him and I inhaled his scent, roses and rainwater just how I imagined him to smell. I smiled and opened the mirror and stepped out. I grabbed my nightgown and went into the bathroom to undress. As I was coming out I noticed that Erik was still in the mirror, I sighed and asked, "are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come out here and keep me company", he opened the mirror and stepped out. I lay down on the bed and got under the covers and beckoned Erik to come over to me. He was hesitant but started to undo his cape and his shoes. He tossed them over in the corner and undid his shirt. His chest was muscle packed and his black hair gleamed in the candlelight. The sheets were immediately warm when he crawled into the bed. I laid my head on his chest and his hand found the grove on my hip. I said to him "I don't want to be alone anymore, Erik" "Nether do I Mon Cherie" And with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of singing in the bathroom, I realized that Erik wasn't in the bed with me. I got up and walked over to the bathroom door and listened, Erik's voice was like an angel, he hit every note just right. I noticed that my clothes where laid out on a chair so I undressed and changed. The shirt had v-neck collar and came down low, the pants where black as always and the boots were the same. Just as I was tucking the pants into my boots Erik came out of the bathroom. He had on a white shirt, a black vest, a black jacket and his cape on. He walked over to the mirror and said as he pulled it back "Meet me in my lair tonight I have a surprise for you". I nodded and he shut the mirror behind him.

I ran out the door and shut it behind me, locking it. I ran to the stage and started to help paint the sets for the upcoming opera. As I was painting a piece of the set I saw movement above the stage just where Carlotta was standing, I knew that Erik was about to do something very miscevious. I continued painting and suddenly I hear a crash and see Carlotta covered in white paint. I shook my head and thought 'I was right he was going to do something stupid'. Then Carlotta started to yell at the managers and then left in a huff. The managers had no one to fill in for her, suddenly Madame Giry suggested that I take her place. I looked at Madame, shocked and she mouthed 'it's time to put those lessons to good use'. I gulped and the managers asked "do you know any of the songs Mademoiselle" I nodded and took my place and began to sing, "I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone, These wounds won't seem to heal this pain just to real there's just too much that time cannot erase, you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your tears, and I held your hand through all these years, but you still have all of me" I opened my eyes to see every one standing with there mouths open including the managers. "Well we've found our lead" said mousier Firman, I thanked him and walked off the stage. I got to my room and unlocked the door and through myself on my bed. I couldn't believe that I just sang one of the songs in the new opera. I had to tell Erik that I had just got the lead, so I got up off my bed and grabbed my cloak and opened the mirror. A rush of cold air hit me and I pulled my cloak around my shoulders tighter. I stepped into the mirror and shut it behind me. The hallway was filled with rats and little puddles of water. I quickly walked to the end of the hallway and saw that I had to go down a stairwell. I went down it and came to the bank of the lake. I didn't see Erik's boat there so I slipped into the water. The water was bone chilling cold. I swam to the entrance to Erik's lair and saw him sitting at his organ. "E…Erik" I stuttered, my teeth were chattering. He spun around on the organ bench and saw me standing there shivering. "Angel what are you doing here" He got up off of the organ bench and came over to me and took my cloak from me and rang it out and laid it out on the floor of the lair. He went into the bedroom and got me a blanket and put it around me. He said, "there are some dresses in the wardrobe go and get one to change into" I nodded and went into the bedroom. His bed was in the shape of an eagle and a black silk curtain hung above it. The sheets were blood red and made of silk.

I saw the wardrobe and went over to it. I opened it and looked inside, the dresses were beautiful. I picked the one that was the dark blue and shut the wardrobe. I relished that the dress had a corset and would need help lacing it. After some difficulty getting the dress on I went out into the lair. I cleared my throat to get Erik's attention and he looked up. He looked me up and down with his eyes and smiled. I walked over to the organ and sat down next to Erik. He asked "Now that you're dressed why are you here"? "Carlotta quit the opera so the managers put me in the lead" He smiled and said "you're ready for the lead of the opera, your voice is amazing you will astound all of Paris" "will you be there because I don't think I could do it without you" "Yes I'll be there, but you won't see me".

Later that night before the opera I was pacing in my room, as nervous as ever. "Little Diva" Erik's voice echoed thought out my room, "are you all right" "Erik I don't think I can do this, I'm to nervous" He came out of the mirror and put his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "You'll do fine just think you're in the lair with me and only me". I nodded and thanked him for his words of encouragement. As the opera began I had a pair of wings on and a sword on my left hip. The opera started I was on stage on my knees and the sound of Gods voice was heard "Angel you will live on Earth for the remainder of your life until you find true love and if you don't find it you're immortality will be striped of you and you will become a mortal" The opera lasted about three acts and in the last scene the young man playing the part of the boy was killed and as he lay dieing in my arms he sang "Never knew I could feel like this like I never seen the sky before I want to vanish inside your kiss, seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until the end of time" and with that he died. The audience was in awe then they started to clap. The women had tears in there eyes and some of the men did also. I took a bow and flowers were thrown up on the stage. The curtain closed and the dancers and stagehands applauded. I thanked them and went to my dressing room. There were men trying to hand me things as I got to the door but I politely declined and closed the door behind me. I grabbed a towel to wipe all the caked on stage make up off of my face. I didn't here the mirror open and Erik come in. As I look up from the towel I see Erik's reflection in the vanity mirror. I smile and turn around and he says "You did an excellent job tonight Angel the opera was amazing" "Thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to sing like that tonight" I blushed as I said that and Erik chuckled and said " Your so cute when you blush. I have a surprise for you come with me" He held out his hand, I took and he led me to the door. He opened it and led me out of the room. Luckily everyone had gone so we could walk in the shadows alone.

Every once and awhile I would see couples making out in the shadows backstage. Erik led me to a black spiral staircase and told me to go up it. As I go up it Erik gets in front of me and whispers in my ear "close your eyes" I closed them and suddenly Erik picked me up, I grabbed his neck for support and said "next time tell me before you pick me up, I don't like it when my feet suddenly leave the ground" "Alright brace your feet for firm ground". He put me down and said, "Open you eyes". I opened them and gasped and saw the Pairs skyline. I said to Erik "this view is amazing" I shivered as the cold wind hit my bare shoulders. Erik took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders, I welcomed the warmth and noticed that Erik was acting a little funny. I asked, "Erik are you all… I didn't finish my sentence because Erik had captured my lips in a heated kiss. I couldn't believe the luck I was having. First I get lessons from him and now I was kissing him. His lips were soft and feather light, and held all the passion in the world. My hands went around his neck and his around my waist; he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss and said breathlessly "I'm sorry if I came on to fast but from the moment I herd you sing I had to teach you and" I put a finger to his lips and said " From the moment I heard about you I had to meet you and get you to teach me to sing. You probably don't know this but the night Christine betrayed you with Raoul I was up here, and that night as I watched from the shadows I didn't see a monster as you call your self, I saw a human being that had his heart broken by some on he loved. There's one thing I will ask of you Erik, do not break my heart" "I won't, I can promise you that". I smiled and knew that he wouldn't hurt me like Johnny did. I shivered but this time with pleasure and excitement. I gave Erik a small kiss on the cheek and said "let's go back inside, we'll get a cold and then we wouldn't be able to sing" He laughed and took me by the waist and led me to the door. When we got back to my dressing room I had to get a fire going to warm up the room. As I turned from the fire I asked Erik "Will you take off your mask for me"? He nodded and I came over to him and took off his mask, but before he did that he closed his eyes to not see my reaction. His face was lobster red and had many scars on it. His cheek was rough to the touch but it didn't matter to me, his face just added to his mystery. I kissed his deformed cheek and asked in a whisper "does it hurt?" His eyes fluttered open and I saw that one eye was green and the other was a light blue. "No, don't stop" he breathed on my cheek. I couldn't believe that his mother would shun him just because of his deformity. That night as we stayed awake talking, he told me about what his life was like as a child. I couldn't believe that everyone that had met Erik had shunned him from that day forward. The only person that hadn't shunned him was Madame Giry. He said that every day when he was locked up people would through things at him and the gypsies gave him the title of the devils child. I didn't dare speak of my past that night because of what would happen; Erik would dump me like every other male I had given my heart to.


End file.
